


The Fox and The Squirrel

by piratexchicx13



Series: The Fox and The Squirrel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is a dick, Deception, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: Chasing yet another demon in a long line of hunts, the Winchesters get help from an unlikely source. But their new recruit isn't exactly who she says she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everyone! I'm finally back from my *ahem* very long break! I have new stuff! In a new fandom (for me)! This is my first SPN fic, so please be nice :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested- Decorah, Iowa is a real town, and it's TINY. The population is only like 8,000 people.

**Decorah, Iowa**

     “I hope they have pie.” Dean grumbled as the pair climbed out of the Impala.

     The brothers were seated almost immediately and made themselves comfortable in the booth as they waited for their server. Sam immediately buried his nose in the menu, scowling at Dean when a straw wrapper pelted him in the face.

     “What?” Dean asked innocently.

     “What are you, five?”

     “Maybe. Come on, it was a good shot. It was a good shot, right?” Dean asked the server as he heard him/her step up to the table.

     “I couldn’t say, to be honest. I didn’t see any shooting going on.” The server replied. Dean glanced up, shock lancing through him at how beautiful she was. Dark blonde hair, pale blueish gray eyes hidden behind dark framed glasses…pale skin, wine colored lipstick and gorgeous curves.

     “Ignore him, he’s a child.” Sam said apologetically.

     “I can see that,” The server offered a tight-lipped smile at the older Winchester’s expense, ignoring his protest without batting an eye. “Have you had enough time to look at the menu? I know it’s a lot; I can give you more time if need be.”

     “No, it’s fine. I think I’m gonna have the California salad and he’ll…well he’ll probably get something that’ll kill him.” Sam replied. The server gave another tight smile as she scribbled Sam’s order on her pad. “Do you have poppyseed dressing?”

     “Sure do,” the server scribbled a note on her pad and looked over at Dean. “What can I get for you?”

     A thousand filthy responses flitted through Dean’s brain, but all that came out was an order for the bacon cheeseburger.

     “Good choice,” the server gave another tight smile as she scribbled away. “We’re actually famous for the bacon cheeseburger.”

     “That’s what I like to hear.”

     “Would you like French fries or onion rings?”

     “Definitely fries, and is there any chance you have pie?”

     “We have several kinds of pie. Any flavor in particular?”

     “Cherry?” Dean asked hopefully. The server pursed her lips in thought, clicking her pen repeatedly.

     “We might still have some, but last I knew we were down to our last slice and Mr. Reynolds always orders cherry. I’ll check for you.”

     “Steal it from him if you have to.” Dean joked.

     “You want me to shake down an old man for pie?” the server snorted. “You’re cute, but not that cute.” She tucked their menus under her arm and turned on her heel, disappearing from their view as she returned to the hostess stand.

     The server returned to refill their drinks and again to deliver their food.

     “Hey, what’s your name?” Dean asked as she placed her bacon cheeseburger in front of him.

     “Oh, you don’t know? I figured you would have seen my nametag while you were staring at my chest.” Sam choked on his salad, quickly swallowing his food so he could laugh at his brother.

     “Right. I deserve that.” Dean said, offering an apology when the server raised a judgmental brow at him.

     “Yes, you do. Can I bring you anything else?” she asked Sam as a bell started dinging from the kitchen.

     “No, thank you, um…do you need to get that?” Sam asked as the dinging intensified. The server clenched her jaw, her eyes glued to the ceiling as she exhaled.

     “I’m gonna kill him if he keeps dinging that fucking bell at me.” She muttered angrily.

     “The cook?” Sam asked.

     “Yeah. He thinks he’s being funny but really, he’s just being an ass.”

     “Maybe you should stab him.” Dean recommended.

     “Oh, don’t tempt me.” The server grumbled as a Hispanic man emerged from the kitchen.

     “Savannah! Window!”

     “For fucks sake,” Savannah hissed, stepping away from their table. “It’s not mine, pendejo. I just picked up the food for my  _ only _ table.”

     “Think she’s who we’re after?” Dean looked across the table at his brother as he picked up his burger.

     “I don’t think so,” Sam shook his head. “Yeah she’s got anger issues, but she seems well adjusted.”

     “Alright, so we’ll just stay put, keep our eyes peeled.”

     “Yeah, I mean...everyone seems on edge around here.”

     “Maybe whatever it is is affecting the whole town?”

     Savannah came back ten minutes later to check on them, and to drop off the coveted cherry pie for Dean, topped with a mountain of whipped cream.

     “Cherry?” Dean asked in awe.

     “Cherry,” Savannah nodded. “Freshly stolen from a defenseless old man.” She grinned. She was lying, of course. They’d ended up having a back up cherry pie, so both Mr. Reynolds and the hottie in booth 19 got a piece.

     “You’re too good to me.”

     “Remember that when you cash out.” Savannah teased, her eyes darting up to connect with his as she refilled his coffee. 

     Savannah did her best to keep her distance from people. Being a succubus tended to instantly exclude her from most circles, and she’d learned to be okay with that. She didn’t want to accidentally enthrall someone, so solitude was her best bet. Never mind that she’d been around for well over a hundred years now and had learned early on how to control her powers of persuasion. 

     Savannah didn’t have friends. Sure, she existed in the social orbit of some of the folks in town, but that was as close to friendship as she dared get. She’d only gotten this job when her funds got low. Succubae had bills too.

     But dating? Out of the question. Completely off limits. While it was true that her kind needed sexual energy to survive, there was no rule it had to be derived from intercourse. Savannah had learned to survive on what energy she could derive from milder interactions, like flirting and occasional makeouts. She never went further. She had no desire to turn someone into her slave. She didn’t really miss sex that much anyway. 

     That’s what she tried to tell herself when Hottie smiled at her. God, his eyes were so  _ green _ . He thought she was pretty, too. Gorgeous, in fact. Sometimes being able to read minds came in handy. 

~~~~

     In the wee hours of the morning when he should have been sleeping, Dean lay wide awake, unable to get the server from the diner off his mind. Something about her just...drew him in. Almost like...he didn’t know what. 

~~~~

     Across town, Savannah was restless. She knew Hottie was still awake and thinking of her. It was driving her up the wall, to feel the sense of yearning she could feel in him. Had she accidentally enthralled him?

     Savannah’s stomach dropped. No.  _ No _ . She was so careful! She’d barely flirted! She hadn’t even felt the urge- no, this was something else. Could this be nothing more than a crush? 


	2. Chapter 2

     It was definitely a crush. Savannah had seen the pair in the diner every day that week, and had felt that long-forgotten rush of endorphins each time she laid eyes on Hottie. 

     This was...interesting. It had been so long since she’d felt, well...anything remotely warm and fuzzy toward a human. The closest she got to affection was the hyper intense flirting she had down to a science. Whenever she needed a pick-me-up she just picked the most attractive person in the vicinity and went for it. But if Hottie kept staring at her like that...Savannah didn’t want to tempt fate by feeding whatever ridiculous infatuation he’d infected her with. 

     “Savannah, you’ve got table 12.” Her coworker said as she breezed past, arms laden with a tray full of dirty dishes.

     “Thanks.” Savannah replied absently, making her way toward the table to see- yep, Hottie and Friend. Again with the suits; what were two fancy fellas like them doing in a place like this anyway? “Welcome back.” she greeted the pair as she stepped up to the table. 

     “Thanks. Couldn’t stay away.” Hottie replied with a grin. Savannah’s stomach clenched and she returned the grin.

     “From me or the pie?” She blurted, equally mortified and thrilled when Hottie’s brain seemed to stop working.

     “Well-uh…” Hottie floundered, looking to his companion for assistance. “Yeah.” he cleared his throat, turning his eyes to the table as his cheeks burned.

     “You’ll have to forgive him; it’s been a long day and we had a rough night.” Friend supplied. That confirmed it. Savannah had felt a difference in Hottie today- his thoughts were sluggish; those of someone who’d had very little sleep after a very tiring day. 

     “I can understand. I’ll give you a few minutes.” 

~~~~

     As always, Friend ended up getting a salad, and Hottie a burger. Savannah did her best to act aloof while remaining professional, distracted as she was by Hottie’s thoughts. She’d nearly lost it when he she’d brought him his daily dose of pie- he had some very creative ideas involving her and whipped cream. 

~~~~

     Hottie and Friend lingered longer today, which was equal parts welcome and frustrating. Welcome because she got to steal glances at Hottie whenever she had a spare moment, and frustrating because she knew he was doing the same thing. She was bringing a tray of food to another table when his thoughts made her blood run cold. They’d told her they were looking for someone, but these men weren’t federal agents like they claimed. Federal agents didn’t think about poltergeists and demons. These men were hunters. 

     She had to leave.  _ Now _ . Her hand reached into her pants pocket, fingers squeezing the hex bag reflexively and helping soothe her racing thoughts. She needed to get her belongings together and start a new life somewhere else. The thought of picking up and moving,  _ again _ , made her angry. This was her home! She wasn’t hurting anyone! What right did these hunters have to barge into her life and make her leave? And to think- Nope, not going there, Savannah. She’d known it was a mistake to let her stupid crush on Hottie distract her. She’d been flirting all week! With a hunter! A hunter who wouldn't hesitate to kill her, no less. 

     Or...she could send them after the demon who was chasing her. That would take care of her problem and the hunters would think they’d solved their case and leave. Things around town would go back to normal, and she could continue to fly under the radar. It was perfect. 

     Except...they were hunters. She’d dealt with other hunters before, but always in passing. Never in such close proximity. 

_      Get it together, Savannah. You’ve survived worse.  _ Savannah suppressed a shudder at the unbidden thought of Crowley. Nearly sixty years she’d been free, but that fucking English bastard still haunted her. 

     “Can I ask...what brings you fellas to our small town?” She asked as she dropped off their bill. Meeting Hottie’s eyes, she did her best to ignore the heat that lanced her when he licked the whipped cream off his bottom lip. Savannah didn’t have to be a mind reader to know he’d rather be licking something else. 

     “We’re looking into the attacks that have been taking place.” Friend replied.  _ That makes sense. _ The demon Crowley had sent must be getting bored, and the imbecile had drawn the attention of hunters.

     “Oh. I’m glad someone is looking into it, it’s very concerning.” Savannah said, drawing her face into a concerned mask. 

     “It is,” Friend nodded. “The police were a big help, but we’ve hit kind of a dead end.” 

     “Maybe it’s none of my business, but I’ve worked here for three years and know just about everyone in this town.” 

     “Is that right?”

     “For whatever reason people don’t mind baring their souls to people like me. So if I can help, let me know.” 

     “Have you noticed anyone acting differently? Maybe usual sights or smells?”  _ Yeah, there’s a fucking demon in the next section.  _

     “Well…it’s probably nothing, but I saw something odd the other day.” 

     “Whatever it is, it might help.” the long haired hunter replied. 

     “I was talking to Mr. Reynolds at the cash register and for a second I could have sworn his eyes were black.”

     “Pie guy?” Hottie asked, hiking a thumb in Mr. Reynold’s direction. 

     “Yeah,” Savannah nodded. “But honestly it was probably just a shadow, right? I mean that’s just not possible.” 

     “Right,” the other man nodded. “Can you think of anything else?” 

     “Not off the top of my head. There’s not much excitement around here,” Savannah said. “You might try asking Danny Welsh or Scott Leber, they got into it at the tackle store and they’re both saying Mr. Reynolds egged them on.” 

     “We’ll get right on that. Thank you Savannah.”

     “You’re welcome. I hope it helps.”  

     The pair left pretty quickly after that and Savannah breathed a sigh of relief. Both men were intently focused on catching what they now knew to be a demon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update??? AW YISS
> 
> I'm going to try to update this story every Tuesday. I say try mainly because I'm having surgery next Tuesday and I'll probably get behind; but I'll do my best. 
> 
> Happy reading! Feedback is the bee's knees! :)

     Savannah had calmed down significantly since arriving home. She knew from her mental link to the hunters that they were hot on the demon’s trail, so she might not have to pack up and leave like she’d thought. The hex bags in her home and on her person made her practically invisible to anything supernatural, and if the hunters took out the demon before it found her she could probably stay. And she would, for a time. She’d probably need to relocate in a few months; Crowley’s head hunters were getting too close for comfort, but she also wasn’t about to make a stupid mistake. It would definitely be suspicious to anyone watching if she took off after a pair of hunters offed a demon. 

     She flinched when a loud crash came from the back of the house. Jumping to her feet, she darted into the kitchen to grab something to defend herself. Her biggest skillet sat atop the stove, so she grabbed it and held it tight, standing just inside the door to hide. 

     The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the house, followed by the groaning of the window as it was opened. Savannah's heart leapt to her throat as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Her whole body was shaking, and her sweaty palms forced her to adjust the death grip she had on the skillet. She raised her arms, ready to swing with all her might at whoever walked into her kitchen. 

     Just as the footsteps neared her hiding spot, someone kicked her front door in. Savannah was so badly startled she screamed, alerting the intruders to her location. Over the fear came a wave of anger that had Savannah charging into the living room, the skillet held high.

     “Get out of my house!” She stopped short when she recognized the intruders as the demon aka Mr. Reynolds and the hunters. “Mr. Reynolds? What are you doing here?” she questioned, playing dumb to who they were. She was glad she’d grabbed the skillet; as silly as she looked wielding it as a weapon, she didn’t need any extra attention on herself. “What are you two doing here?”

     “Uh...hi. We can explain.” Hottie said defensively. “We caught this guy breaking into your window.”

     “What the fuck Doug?!” Savannah shouted. Mr. Reynolds snarled and lunged at her, and Savannah screamed and darted back to the kitchen. Dean tackled the old man and Sam went after Savannah into the kitchen. Not realizing her predator was Sam and not the crazed old man/demon, Savannah swung the skillet as hard as she could. 

     Sam hit the floor with a loud groan just as Dean subdued Doug. Savannah opened her eyes to see Not Doug on her floor and dropped the skillet in shock, clapping her hands over her mouth.

     “Sammy?” Dean called into the silent house. 

     “Oh my God,” Savannah groaned through her hands as Dean stepped into the kitchen to see Sam sprawled on the floor.  _ Oh God I just killed a hunter and now his partners going to kill me. Play dumb, Savannah, play dumb! _ “Oh my God, did I just kill a federal agent?!” She asked. Eyeing her warily, Dean knelt by Sam's head and checked his pulse.

     “He's gonna be okay,” he said to Savannah. “He's just gonna have one hell of a headache.”

     “I'm so so sorry, I didn't know it was him! I thought it was- oh God, Mr Reynolds! Is...is he dead?” 

     “Uh...yeah. I think Mr Reynolds has been dead for a while.”

     “What?!”

     “Listen, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Mr Reynolds in there isn't really Mr Reynolds.” 

     “What the hell does that mean?”

     “He was possessed by a demon. People are susceptible to possession whenever they're vulnerable, and when we found out about his wife dying last month...we put two and two together.” 

     “I'm sorry,” Savannah balked, rubbing her face with her hands. “Demons aren't real. Possession isn't real. This isn't The Exorcist!” She said angrily. “And even if they were, why the hell would the FBI be handling it?!”

     “Well we're uh...we're not really FBI. It was just a cover.”

     “A cover,” Savannah scoffed. “Who are you really?”

     “Name's Dean. That's my brother Sam.” Dean said as Sam groaned from his position on the floor between them.

     “I'm fine, don't help me or anything,” He muttered angrily as he slowly got to his feet. “You got a hell of a swing, Savannah, I'll give you that.” He cradled his head tenderly. 

     “Thank you?” Savannah stepped toward the fridge and opened the freezer. “Let’s get you some ice, and then hopefully you two can explain what the fuck is going on. Sound good?”

     “Perfect.” Sam grunted as he accepted the ice pack from her. 

~~~~

     “So what happens now?” Savannah asked, looking at Mr. Reynolds’ body warily from her perch on the arm of the couch. Dean shrugged.

     “We’ll take care of him, get out of your hair, and leave town.” Sam offered her a small smile. 

     “That’s it? You just leave?” 

     “Well yeah, that’s for the best. We’ll find another job and head that way.” Dean shrugged.

     “Another job meaning another demon?” Savannah asked. “Or do you guys hunt other things? Or do I not want to know the answer to that?” 

     “You probably don’t want to know the answer, but we’ll tell you anyway. You should know about this kind of thing.” 

     “I guess I’m confused about why this demon was after me,” Savannah sighed. “I’m nobody special.”  _ I’m just on the run from the king of hell. _

     “It’s hard to tell with demons,” Sam replied. “They’re not exactly known for being honest, so any answer we would have gotten from him could have been a lie. But this is the fourth demon we’ve come across in this area in the past few months.”

     “Is that unusual?”

     “The grouping is, yeah,” Dean nodded. “We think they’re searching for something, but we’re not sure what.” 

     “That’s not very comforting.” Savannah folded her arms, picking at her bottom lip with her thumb. Crowley was getting closer to finding her. 

     “Just bein’ honest.” Dean shrugged. 

     “What my brother is trying to say is that we’ll figure it out, and we’ll handle it when we do.”

     “I’ll take your word for it,” Savannah offered a small smile. “What are we supposed to do about him? I’d rather not go to prison for murder.” 

     “Sammy and I will take care of it. We’ll come back and check on you before we skip town.” 

     “Okay,” Savannah said softly, watching the brothers as they stowed their weapons and carried the body outside. “Be careful.” she warned as she watched from the doorway.

     “Always.” Dean replied before getting into his car and driving off. 

     Savannah shut and locked the door, immediately going to the hiding place she’d tucked her hex bag. The hiding place was empty, and Savannah swore. How had Reynolds found it? If he was a demon he shouldn’t have been able to track her.

     Savannah thought back to when she’d come home. She’d found a few items that were out of place, but had chalked it up to her just not remembering she’d put them there. Had Reynolds had someone break in to take her hex bag? That was the only explanation she could fathom. 

     With a rush of dread she remembered hearing about the string of break-ins around town. 

     If what Sam had said about this being the fourth demon in this area was true, then she had no choice but to leave. Sam and Dean would be the perfect cover! Wait…

     “Oh fuck,” Savannah gasped.  _ I’ve been flirting with a WINCHESTER?!  _ “Oh god damn it, fucking-” Savannah lashed out with her foot, connecting with a door frame painfully. “Fuck!” she ambled into her bedroom and sat heavily on her bed. “Okay, okay. This could be worse. You could be back in Hell.” She still had her personal hex bag, and enough materials to make another. Crowley was practically at her doorstep, and the Winchesters would be returning shortly. She needed to get her act together.

     They were going to be her ticket out of here. She knew enough about them to know they’d gone toe to toe with Crowley before and survived. She didn’t really want to travel around with a pair of hunters, but if given the choice between them or Crowley...well, here she was. 

     Savannah rushed through the making of another hex bag, tucking it into a concealed pocket in the duffle bag inside her closet on the off chance the Winchesters offered to help her pack. She also changed out of her pajamas and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. She shrugged on a jacket, tucking her personal hex bag into the inner pocket, and sat down to wait for the hunters return. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is SUPER short and I'm sorry for that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! I might come back later and add some filler to this chapter, or I might reorganize some later chapters. Idk, I just had surgery two days ago and I'm still a bit of a mess. Forgive me?  
> Back to my couch and painkillers!  
> I'm hoping chapter 5 will be ready to be posted by next Tuesday.

     “She’s got balls, I’ll give her that.” Sam grunted as he hefted another shovelful of dirt out of the earth. 

“Yeah, that’s for sure. I can’t believe she actually clocked you with that skillet,” Dean snickered. “How’s your head?” 

“Hurts like a bitch,” Sam admitted. “The ice did help though. You know...she’s got good instincts.”

“No.” Dean shook his head.

“She wouldn’t be the first-” 

     “I said no, Sam.” 

     “I’m just saying, she could be a good asset.” 

     “Not happening!” Dean growled.

     “Why not?” Sam asked. 

     “You really want her death on your conscience? Cause I sure don't,” Dean grunted, sending another shovelful of dirt flying. “There's only one way outta this life, Sammy, and you know it. I can't do that to that girl.” 

     “It's her choice, Dean.”

     “If she wants to make that decision, fine. That doesn't mean we have to enable her.”

     “Are you serious?” Sam balked. “If she told you she was gonna start hunting whether we helped her or not, you'd let her go off on her own?”

     “Will ya shut up and help me? For such a tiny guy, this son of a bitch weighs a ton.” Dean sidestepped the question.

     “I'm just saying, if given the choice between training her to be a decent hunter or leaving her to fend for herself, my conscience would feel better if we trained her.”

     “That's if she even wants anything to do with the supernatural after this,” Dean argued as they climbed out of the hole. “Hell, if I was in her shoes, I'd be running for the hills.”

     “No you wouldn't.” Sam snorted. 

     “Shut up,” Dean growled. “I’m gettin’ tired of traipsin’ around this area for demons though. What do you think they’re lookin’ for anyway?”

     “Whatever it is, they want it bad. This makes five in Iowa alone in the past two weeks. Cresco, Calmar, Waukon, now here...that’s not even counting the ones Bobby took out in South Dakota before they showed up in Minnesota.” 

     “What the hell’s so special about Decorah, Iowa? There’s nothin’ here.” 

     “I don’t know, man. We searched the other towns high and low for clues and came up empty.” 

~~~~

     It was nearing three AM when the brothers returned. Savannah answered the door fully dressed, much to their surprise.

     “I want to come with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you're all having a safe and spooky night!  
> My surgery went really great and I'm recovering well! After this week, I'll be back to uploading new chapters on Tuesdays!  
> If anyone is interested, I made a playlist for this story that I'd be happy to share. 
> 
> As always, happy reading! :)

     “You can’t be serious.” Dean balked.

“Yes I’m serious,” Savannah replied. “Look, I wait tables for a living. Not exactly an  impactful career.” 

“Neither is hunting. There’s no income, no benefits-”

“But you help people. That’s good enough for me. It’s certainly better than what I’m doing now. I can at least try to make a difference if I go with you.” 

     “I don't think you really know what you're signing up for.” Dean countered.

     “So tell me.” 

Sam and Dean exchanged questioning looks. Sam gave a small nod, and Dean pursed his lips before rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. 

     “Okay, why don't you tell us what you think you know about the supernatural and we'll fill in the blanks.” He suggested.

     “That seems redundant, considering you'll probably just correct everything I say, but sure! Okay, uh...ghosts are probably a thing, right? What about werewolves? And apparently demons are real, so angels probably are too, because why not?” Savannah shrugged. She knew all about the supernatural, considering she was part of it, but she couldn't resist being cheeky. “Is the Loch Ness monster real?” she gasped dramatically. “What about aliens?? Vampires?”

     “Uh…ghosts, werewolves and vampires, yes. Demons and angels too. No official word on Nessie, though.” Sam replied.

     “You'd have to ask the Scottish division,” Dean joked. “What?” he asked defensively when Sam glared at him. 

     “The vampires don't...sparkle, do they?” Savannah asked.

     “They do not.”

     “Thank god,” Savannah laughed. “What about fairies?”

     “Fairies are dicks.” Dean growled.

     “Good to know,” Savannah nodded. “Creature from the black lagoon?”

     “That would be new for us.” Sam laughed.

     “Okay good, that thing always freaked me out. Zombies?” She asked timidly. Dean heaved a heavy sigh of aggravation.

     “Are you just guessing things that freak you out?” 

     “Can you blame me?”

     “Guess not,” Dean conceded. “There's a couple things that are zombie-esque, but they're not like what you see in pop culture.” 

     “Damn it.”

     “They freak you out?” Savannah frowned at the mocking tone in Dean’s voice.

     “I'm pretty sure they'd freak out anyone. But sharks are my biggest fear.”

     “Sharks?” Sam snorted.

     “Yes! They're ugly and scaly and can bite you in half like you're nothing,” Savannah shuddered. “And now I'm thinking about zombie sharks!” 

     “Pretty sure zombie sharks don't exist.” Sam laughed. 

     “How would we know? We've only explored ten percent of the ocean!” 

     “Well, we don't hunt in the ocean, so you're in luck,” Dean snickered. “That is, if you're still interested? It's really not as glamorous as it seems.”

     “You two seem to do okay,” Savannah argued. “From what I’ve seen, at least.” 

     “We were raised in the life; it's all we know,” Dean shrugged. “You don't have to get involved, Savannah. You can walk away.”

     “And do what? Wait tables the rest of my life?”

     “If that's what you want.” Savannah looked over to Sam, who offered a small shrug of his broad shoulders.

     “Pass.” She said to Dean. Sam grinned, giving his older brother a smug look.

     “Told you so.”

“Alright, fine! Fine,” Dean grumbled. “Two things. First: you’re gonna learn how to defend yourself. Second: you’re gonna need some ink.” 

“The first is a given,” Savannah replied. “I can’t fight monsters with a skillet. But a tattoo?” 

“Anti-possession sigil.” Dean said. In unison, the brothers pulled their collars down to show her their tattoos. 

“Oh. Sweet. No problem there.” 

“Yeah? You got tattoos already?” Dean asked. 

“Just one to cover up an old scar,” Savannah replied. “So...what all should I pack?” 

“Absolute essentials only. All we have is the space in the Impala, so no matched luggage, okay princess?” 

“Sure thing, Barf.” 

     “Barf?!” Dean scoffed. “How dare you, I am obviously Lone Star!” 

     “Whatever you say,  _ Barf. _ ” Savannah said breezily, disappearing into her bedroom to pack. 

~~~~

“Question.”

“What’s up?” Sam looked up from the book he'd grabbed off her shelf.

“Is plaid a requirement? Because I’ve successfully avoided it up to this point.” 

“No it’s not a requirement,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Just pack whatever is comfortable.” Savannah flashed a thumbs up before disappearing back into her bedroom, and Dean elbowed the still laughing Sam in the ribs.

~~~~

In the end, she packed two duffels; one of clothes and the other of toiletries and things she couldn’t bear to leave behind. Sam and Dean had fallen asleep waiting for her, seemingly competing for who could snore the loudest. It was almost dawn; she figured it wouldn’t hurt to let them sleep for a while. They’d looked exhausted when they’d come back from burying Mr. Reynolds.

She set her bags by the front door and threw blankets over the brothers, returning to her bedroom quietly. She’d make breakfast before they left, as a thank you for letting her join their ranks. 

But for now, she was going to enjoy the limited time she had left in her home. Fifty-six years she’d evaded Crowley and his goons, and she’d lived in countless cities. One would think she’d be more partial to her former residences in London or Paris, but she loved this tiny one in this tiny town in Iowa the most. It was stupid of her really; getting attached to places. She’d known that eventually, she’d have to leave this place behind too. She loved this house, with its warm sunny rooms and wrap around porch, and the view from the balcony outside her bedroom. It was easy to forget the outside world existed out here in the secluded hush of the Iowa landscape. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! Thanks for reading another installment of my story :)
> 
> As always, happy reading!

     Dean woke up to the smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes, senses returning to the forefront as he remembered where he was. Sam was still snoring on the other end of the couch, covered by a throw blanket with cartoonish foxes on it. 

He tossed the owl blanket covering him to the side and got to his feet, stretching to work out the kinks in his body. Casting another look at Sam, he made his way to the kitchen to find Savannah dividing scrambled eggs onto three plates. 

“Good morning,” she greeted him when she noticed him standing in the doorway. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” he offered as she set the skillet in the sink. “Sorry for passing out.”

“It’s alright,” Savannah replied easily, moving to turn the bacon. “I figured you guys could use some rest. I made coffee, if you want some.” 

“Thanks,” he stepped further into the kitchen, crossing behind her to the cabinet she pointed to in search of a mug. He grabbed the first one he saw, and reached for the coffee pot. “You didn’t have to cook for us, you know.” he said as she added the still bubbling bacon to the mountain she’d already cooked. 

“You didn’t have to agree to let me come with you, either. Besides, I’ve seen you two eat and I had plenty to spare.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll wake up Sam,” Dean set his coffee mug on the table and went to wake up the snoring beast on the couch. “Dude, get up.”

“Fuck off, Dean.” Sam slurred. 

“Come on, breakfast is getting cold.” Dean urged his younger brother, grabbing a throw pillow and giving him a few hits. 

“Alright, god! You’re such a dick,” Sam grumbled, grabbing the pillow from Dean and throwing it at his head. “Wait, breakfast?” 

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “Savannah wanted to show her gratitude.” 

“Jesus Dean, can you keep it in your pants for like, one day?” Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“She made bacon.” 

“Let me guess, you’re in love with her now?” 

“Hey, watch it. We don’t swear in this house.” Dean laughed. 

“Right, how stupid of me,” Sam rolled his eyes. “You just want in her pants.” Dean sighed and pulled a face.

“Dude, shut up,” he groused. “Yeah, she’s hot and hell yeah, she made bacon, but honestly I feel bad for taking her away from her life. From this,” he gestured to the room. “May not be glamorous, but it’s stable and it’s hers.” 

“It’s also her decision, Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and come eat. If my bacon’s cold I’m gonna be pissed.” Dean beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen and Sam took a minute to stretch out his limbs before following. 

“Morning!” Savannah greeted him cheerfully as he stepped over the threshold. She and Dean were already seated at the table; Savannah slathering jam on a slice of toast while Dean was busy cramming bacon into his mouth. 

“Morning,” Sam replied, grabbing the plate of eggs left on the counter for him and adding toast and a few pieces of bacon to it. He filled a mug with coffee and joined them at the table. “Dude, the bacon isn’t going to run away.” he said reproachfully to Dean.

“It might.” the older man mumbled, taking another bite of his bacon out of spite. Sam rolled his eyes as Savannah chuckled.

“It’s obvious you two are brothers, with the way you bicker.” she murmured. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Sam asked, accepting the raspberry jam when Savannah slid it toward him. 

“I did,” Savannah nodded. “But that was a long time ago.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam frowned. 

“It’s alright, Sam. It’s ancient history. I’ve been on my own for ages,” Savannah shrugged, looking Dean in the eye. “So you see, you’re not really taking me away from anything.” Dean made a choking noise at her words, and Sam’s eyes darted from her face to his in concern.

“You heard that, huh?” Dean asked, a faint blush coloring the tops of his cheeks. 

“I probably should have mentioned that I have ears like a bat,” Savannah grinned into her mug. “But also, you’re not as discreet as you think you are.” she took a victory sip as the hunter gawked at her. 

“Shut up Sam.” Dean grumbled when Sam snickered around his bite of toast. The trio fell into silence until the oven timer went off and Savannah got up from the table.

“What all did you make, Savannah?” Sam asked as she pulled a muffin pan and two loaf pans from the oven. 

“I made stuff for us to eat on the road. These are cheese and bacon hash brown muffins,” she pointed to the muffin pan. “And I also made banana bread.”

“Awesome,” Dean grinned. “We should probably think about getting on the road.”

“These need to cool for a bit first.” Savannah replied.

     “Why don’t you can do a final walk through? Make sure there’s nothing you missed,” Sam suggested. “We’ll clean up in here.” 

~~~~

An hour later, the Impala was loaded and the trio was ready to leave. Savannah had packed her baked goods in the brothers cooler and was seated comfortably behind Sam. Dean had just climbed into the car and they were ready to go. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Dean turned back to look at her when he saw her staring out the window at the house. 

“I’m sure, Dean.” 

“I’m not trying to be condescending or anything, but...you’re leaving behind your entire life.” Savannah turned from the window to offer him a small smile.

“They’re just things,” she shrugged. “In the grand scheme of things they aren’t as important as people make them out to be.” 

“Alright then, if you’re sure.” Dean nodded, turning back around to start the car. The engine roared to life in a beautiful rumble and Savannah breathed a sigh of relief as they drove away. She was safe.

For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Hope you're all having a great week :)
> 
> Things are going to start picking up for our trio of hunters!
> 
> As always, happy reading!

     Savannah was asleep when Dean pulled the Impala into a motel parking lot. 

“Rise and shine, princess. We’re bunking down for the night.” Dean said as he parked in front of the office. Savannah groaned as she sat up and stretched, blinking rapidly as she looked up at Dean.

“Where are we?” she asked through a yawn. They'd been driving for the entire day.

“Bumfuck, Pennsylvania,” Dean replied. “Sam’s gonna go get us a room. We weren’t sure if you wanted your own.”

“Oh. Um...it’s probably better to stick together, right?” 

“Well yeah, but it’s up to you. We’re not gonna force you to bunk with us if you’re not comfortable.”

“No, it’s fine. If you guys were going to murder me you’d have done it already.” 

“Right,” Sam said, giving a half smile as he shifted in his seat. “I’ll be back.” 

~~~~

Sam took the bed closest to the door as soon as they got all the bags inside, tossing the comforter on the floor and passing out on top of the sheets. 

“Come on, princess. It’ll be impossible to sleep once he starts snoring.” Dean directed her to other bed, grabbing the discarded comforter from the floor and folding it. Savannah sat on the bed and slipped off her shoes before pulling her arms free from her jacket. The air in the room was on the south side of cold and Savannah shivered, wandering over to the heating unit and turning it up a few notches. The stubborn winter probably wouldn’t loosen its grip on spring anytime soon. 

“What are you doing?” she asked Dean when she saw him making a pallet on the floor. 

“What does it look like?” he replied. 

“Dean-”

“Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” 

“You’ve been driving all day, Dean. The floor will kill your back,” Savannah argued. “I don’t have a problem with sharing, or you can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Absolutely not,” Dean shook his head. “You’re not sleeping on the floor.”

“Then neither are you,” Savannah said stubbornly. “We’re both adults, Dean.” 

“Fine, but I get that side,” Dean pointed to the side she was currently sitting on. “Go on, scoot.” he made a shooing motion with his hands.

“What? Why?” 

“Just in case,” Dean replied, his hand going for the gun tucked at the small of his back. “If somebody comes in, they’re gonna have to get through Sam and me to get to you.” he explained when he caught Savannah staring at him curiously.

“Oh. You don’t have to do that.” She muttered, keeping her eyes trained on his gun as he set it on the nightstand. She’d never had someone care about her safety before. 

“It’s just a precaution. Tomorrow we’ll start teaching you what you need to know, okay?” Dean said as he tugged off his jacket. “This isn’t because we think you’re helpless. Sam always takes the bed closest to the door because he’s the lightest sleeper. And if being furthest from the door really bothers you, we can trade off if you want. Or we can get you your own room.” 

“I don’t have enough money to get my own room every night.”

“Don’t worry about it, princess. We’ll take care of it if that’s what you want.” 

~~~~

The harsh bite of cold forced Dean awake. Furrowing his brows his confusion, he patted his body searching for the blankets only to find them gone. He looked to the side to see Savannah, cocooned in a blanket burrito of her own making. 

“Hey,” he grunted at Savannah’s sleeping form, giving her a nudge. “You stole all the blankets.” 

“Hgn,” Savannah groaned. “Go’way, Dean.” 

“Give me some blankets and I will!” Savannah groaned angrily, turning onto her back as Dean tugged impatiently on the blankets. 

“Okay, okay!” Savannah griped. “I didn’t mean to take them all, I’m just cold.” 

“Well so am I!” Dean hissed as Savannah unwrapped the blankets and started pushing handfuls at him. Dean hurriedly pulled the blankets over himself, sighing in relief as he started to feel warm again. Savannah scooted back to her original spot on the bed and tucked the blankets around her feet. “If you’re that cold we can share.” Dean offered.

“It’s okay,” Savannah said as she stretched. “I’m warmer now.” 

“Okay.” Dean pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and settled back into his pillow as Savannah curled into a ball. His eyes slipped closed and he started to drift off almost immediately. 

“Okay I lied, I’m freezing.” Savannah admitted from under the blankets, her voice muffled. Dean chuckled under his breath. 

“Thought so. Come here.” he said, tugging on the blankets. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to-holy crap you’re warm!” 

“Yeah, I run hot.” Dean laughed as Savannah latched onto him.

“You’re not kidding. It’s been what, like eight seconds?” she asked, sighing contentedly as she started to thaw. 

“Something like that. Comfy?” 

“Yeah,” Savannah nodded into his chest. “Yeah I’m good. You?” 

“Awesome.”

“Awesome,” Savannah echoed sleepily. “Don’t even think about poking me with your dick in the morning.” she gave a lazy poke to Dean’s chest.

“Go to sleep, princess.” Dean returned the poke with a gentle flick to her nose, prompting a sleepy grunt as she brought the covers up to her face. 

~~~~

The morning was much colder. Savannah woke up in the bed alone, feeling frozen in places that shouldn’t be frozen. 

“Mornin’ princess!” Dean greeted her as she sat up. He offered her a steaming mug of coffee. “The heater went out last night, that’s why it’s so cold. Cold front turned nasty. I already had a shower while I was waitin’ for you and Sammy to wake up, so when Sammy gets out it’ll be your turn. You all packed and ready to go?” he asked.

“Except for my shower stuff, yeah.” Savannah nodded, gratefully taking the mug from his hands. The heat from the liquid gold inside licked at her fingers, returning some of the feeling stolen by the cold. 

“I couldn’t remember exactly how you liked your coffee, so I snagged ya a bunch of creamer and sugar packets.” Dean emptied his pockets on the bed in front of her. 

“Thank you Dean.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll go tell Sammy to get a move on so you can have some hot water. We’ll go find some breakfast when you’re done, okay?” Savannah nodded. 

~~~~

The diner was blissfully warm, and the food was delicious. Savannah and Dean were squabbling for elbow space while Sam had spread out across the booth from them with his laptop, scouring for cases in between bites of his healthy breakfast. 

“How ya feelin’?” Dean asked as Savannah’s eyes settled on Sam’s book. 

“Um...okay. Little nervous, maybe. I don’t know.” Savannah shook her head. 

“We’ll try to find something easy to get you started. Salt and burn, maybe?” Dean looked at Sam hopefully. 

“There’s a case that fits the profile in Somerset, New Jersey,” Sam replied. “Vic was found crushed to death in his garage last night. Doors were locked, no sign of forced entry.” 

“Sweet,” Dean said, earning questioning looks from both Sam and Savannah. “What? It sounds like an easy case. How far are we from Somerset?” 

“About three hours,” Sam replied, putting his laptop away swiftly. “I’ll handle this. Meet me outside?” he grabbed the check off the table and stood up. 

“You got it,” Dean nodded. “You good?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Savannah followed him out of the booth and out to the Impala. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy I finally got around to updating! :D

     “Alright, repeat it back to me.” Dean instructed. They were at the trunk of the Impala, gearing up to go inside the house and investigate. 

“Safety off, two shots, safety on, reload, safety off. Don’t shoot you or Sam.” 

“Good girl,” Dean nodded. “These shells are loaded with rock salt, so they won’t kill us, but they hurt like a bitch. Their main purpose is to repel ghosts. With me?”

“Yeah, but uh...don’t call me that.” 

“What?”

“‘Good girl’. It’s gross.” 

“I’m just trying to- you know, positive reinforcement.” 

“‘Good girl’ is for pets and submissives, and I’m neither of those.” Behind her, Sam snickered as he loaded shells into his shotgun.

“Yes ma’am,” Dean nodded. “Ready?” he asked. Savannah looked at the house hesitantly.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Nervous?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” Savannah replied tightly. “I’ve never seen a ghost before.” 

“You get used to it,” Sam shrugged. “Salt and burns like these are pretty much child’s play to seasoned hunters.”

“Why do you keep calling it a salt and burn? What does that even mean?”

“Cases like these, you have to dig up the ghosts bones and...well, salt and burn them.” 

“We have to dig up a dead body?” Savannah’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “That’s so gross.” Dean and Sam shrugged in unison. 

“That’s the job.” Dean replied. 

~~~~

     “Okay, maybe this isn't so bad.” Savannah said as she watched the boys work. They were in the local cemetery, digging up the remains of the ghost. More accurately, Sam and Dean were digging up the remains while she manned the flashlight and kept watch.

     “You're lucky we only have two shovels,” Dean grunted from inside the grave. “Next time you're doin’ this.” 

     “But you guys are so good at it!” Savannah laughed. 

~~~~

     “Come on, princess. You get to do the honors.” Dean held out the lighter for her to grab. 

     “Have I mentioned how weird it is that you guys are comfortable with this?” 

     “Hey, watch it! You're one of us now.” Dean protested. 

     “It's still weird,” Savannah grumbled, clicking the lighter on and off again. “Okay so how exactly does this work?”

     “Take your salt,” Sam dumped liberal amounts of salt on the remains. “Then your gasoline,” he repeated the action with the gas can. “Now throw the lighter in.” Savannah tossed the lighter into the grave and jumped back as the flames caught.

     “Now the spirit has nothing tethering it to Earth and will move on. Case closed.” Dean said.

     “That's it?”

     “That's it,” Dean nodded. “You guys hungry? I could go for a waffle.” 

     “Waffles sound amazing.”

     “Congrats on a hunt well done, Savannah. You are officially a hunter.” Sam fist bumped her as they rounded up the supplies and headed to the car. 

~~~~

     Dean hated social media. He saw absolutely no point in it, and he hated it even more when Savannah would scroll through it on her phone when he was trying to sleep. Okay, so the soft little giggles she emitted were cute. She was  _ trying _ to be quiet so she didn't disturb him, and he tried to appreciate it. He really did. For three weeks he held his tongue and told himself it was her escape, and he shouldn’t make her feel bad for needing a distraction from hunting. Everyone needed a distraction once in a while.

     This particular night, she seemed to find everything amusing. Dean was exhausted, and had his head buried in the hotel's shitty pillow, while Savannah sat propped up beside him as usual, the glow from her phone illuminating her face as she scrolled. Bunching the pillow tighter, Dean tried to block out the distraction, willing himself to  _ just. Fall. Asleep. _

     Then the bed started shaking. Dean's eyes flew open and he craned his neck to see what the hell was going on. Savannah's phone was in her lap, and she was hunched over, her hand pressed tightly against her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. 

     “What are you doing?” He asked grumpily, squinting his eyes against the light coming from her screen. Her head shot up and she looked at him guiltily. 

     “Dean! I thought you were asleep!” She squeaked. 

     “I've been trying but someone keeps waking me up. Any idea who that'd be?”

     “Shit, I'm sorry,” Savannah said. “I didn't mean to keep you awake, I was just...this video is really funny.”

     “Yeah? Lemme see,” Dean reached for the phone. Savannah grinned and handed it to him, peering over his shoulder to watch it again. Dean watched, straight faced, as a cat had its teeth brushed and stared at its owner in horror. The background faded out, changing to a kaleidoscope of colors, while the Doctor Who theme played quietly in the background. Dean was not impressed, unlike Savannah, who was once again giggling as she ignored the disapproving look on his face. “Okay, I'm taking this.” Dean pressed the power button, plunging the screen and the room into darkness, and put the phone on his night stand.

     “What? Deeean, give it back! I'm not tired!” Savannah protested as Dean settled on his side.

     “Well I am and it's keeping me awake!” Dean grunted, glaring at her over his shoulder.

     “So I'll put my headphones in! You can't just take my stuff!” Dean sighed angrily.

     “It's not the phone, it's you. You keep shaking the bed because you're trying not to laugh and it keeps waking me up. So yeah, I'm taking the phone. It is mine until morning.” He heard Savannah grumble something under her breath and rolled his eyes, trying to relax enough to sleep. He felt the bed shift, and he opened an eye to see Savannah reaching over him to get to her phone. “Touch that phone and you'll be sorry.” He muttered.

     “Bite me, old man, I just want my phone back.”

     “Oh, so you can keep me awake even longer? How about no.” Savannah lunged for the phone, landing on his side and he growled. “That's it!” He flipped them so she was on her back underneath him and reached to grab the phone from her hand. “Give me the phone!”

     “No!” Savannah grunted, bringing her legs up to try and push him off. “Don't make me sit on you!”

     “Sweetheart, that's not a threat. Give me the damn phone!” He grunted when he found himself on his back with Savannah's thighs on either side of his chest. His arms were pinned under both her knees and she was grinning down at him victoriously. He gaped at her in shock; how had she managed that? 

     “How the hell did you do that?”

     “I have really strong thighs,” Savannah replied in a bored tone. “Now shut up and go to sleep since you’re sooo tired.” 

     “This isn't exactly comfortable, you know. I don't even have my pi-” Savannah plucked his pillow up from its resting place and gently smacked it over his face. She giggled when she heard him growling from underneath it.

     “Good night Dean.” Savannah said as she opened her phone and settled her weight on him, her butt resting firmly on his stomach. Dean sighed under the pillow. Having her manhandle him was...kinda hot. He was torn- remove Savannah from her perch and go to sleep, or stay where he was and hope she didn't notice the semi he was sporting. With the way she had his arms pinned at the elbows, the most he could hope to do was slap at her leg. He could easily unseat her if he really wanted to, but he was also a little scared he’d end up hurting her. Maybe he could-

     “Slapping my ass isn't the way to get me to move, Dean.” 

     “That's your- I thought that was your leg.” It took Savannah a moment to decipher his muffled words.

     “...nope, that's my ass.”

     “Huh.”  _ She has a really nice ass.  _ Seeing an opportunity, Dean squeezed the flesh with both hands, making Savannah jump.

     “What the hell, Dean?” she shifted forward a little bit, giving him some more room. The pillow slid off his face and onto the floor. 

     “What? You put your cute little ass within reach and expect me  _ not _ to grab it? That's just rude. C’mon, get off!” he grabbed her ass and pulled, hoping to unseat her, but instead she ended up losing her balance and planting her hands on his chest to steady herself, her phone tumbling from her grip. Muttering angrily, she used both hands to move back to her original spot to keep him pinned. She wasn’t about to let Dean take her phone again. In her fervor she misjudged the distance and moved back too far, accidentally grazing his rock hard dick and they both gasped in surprise. Sam shot up in his bed with a shout.

     “What the hell are you guys doing? It's three AM.” he asked angrily, blushing when he saw Savannah straddling Dean. “Oh. Uh…” Dean dropped his head to see an upside down Sam look away.

     “Relax, little brother, it's not what you think.”

     “Dean took my phone and I was trying to get it back!” The excuse sounded fake even to Savannah’s ears, and she blushed wildly at the implication. Sam raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing either of them. Dean couldn't blame him, he could imagine  _ exactly _ what it looked like. He heard Savannah's strangled whimper when his cock throbbed and glanced up at her in surprise. What the hell was that?

     “Whatever. I'm going to sleep in the car.” Sam got up and left, closing the door sharply behind him. 

     “I'm taking my phone back.” Savannah said, grabbing the device from beside his head.

     “Fine,” Dean grunted. “Not like I can sleep now anyway.” Savannah pinned him with a look he couldn't identify and moved away, throwing herself back onto her own pillow. She buried her face in her phone, but Dean could feel her eyes on him as he retreated to the bathroom.

~~~~

     “Hey listen...I owe you an apology,” Dean turned to her the next morning after Sam stomped through the door to take the bathroom. “Last night when I...I feel like I stepped outta line. I don’t have any right to be touching you like that, and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” 

     “Oh,” Savannah was genuinely surprised by Dean’s apology. She wasn’t used to men apologizing, especially not for touching her whenever and however they wanted. She’d gotten the impression that Dean  _ wanted _ to touch her, considering his...reaction. Did he not want that? “It’s okay, really. I kind of put you in a tight spot-” 

     “Well I was also being a dick-”

     “I was being a brat, and it’s not like you had a lot of options for moving me, given how I had your arms pinned-”

     “Oh no, I could have- I mean I didn’t want to hurt you-not that you’re fragile or anything, I just uh…”

     “Really, Dean, it’s okay. I didn’t feel disrespected or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

     “No, yeah, I uh...I just didn’t want you to think I was trying to take advantage or anything. I was raised better than that.” 

     “I believe you, Dean. I promise.”

     “Okay good, because I know what I said was rude. Just because your uh...” Dean hesitated, knowing he was on tenuous ground. He flushed when Savannah’s eyes darted down to his hands, which were miming the now-infamous butt grab.

     “‘Cute little ass’, I believe you called it.” she gave a smirk when he flushed darker. 

     “Right,” he ducked his head in embarrassment. “Just because it was there doesn’t mean I had any right to touch you. So, I’m sorry.” Oh, this was precious! She could tell the apology was genuine, and that he truly did respect her. He actually felt guilty for his behavior. No one had ever felt guilty about how they treated her before. 

     There was something special about Dean Winchester. She liked this...care he demonstrated for her well being. Underneath it, she could still feel the tug of desire he felt for her that mirrored her desire for him. The tidbit of lust tinged energy coming off of him was so tantalizing, she couldn’t resist taking the bait. 

     “Apology accepted, Dean. And just so you know? I think your ass is cute too.” she said casually, winking as she grabbed her jacket and left the room, leaving him gaping after her. 

     “Huh.” he mused to the empty room, feeling a rush of endorphins at her words. He’d always been a sucker for confident women.

     Outside, Savannah was walking away from the room rapidly, the wheels in her mind spinning at a blistering pace. This was a mistake. What was she thinking taking up with two humans? Two humans that called out to the monster deep inside her.  _ They would be delicious-NO! There will be NONE of that.  _

     Savannah had long viewed the “darker” parts of herself as a chronic disease. It was something she lived with, something that never fully went away no matter how good she felt. She was usually able to control her desires, consuming only what little energy others offered whenever they would flirt. She NEVER gave into the urge to enthrall them. She’d ‘drink’ them dry. She’d killed enough people. 

     She was getting too close to the Winchesters-to Dean. She enjoyed Sam; he was kind and warm and comforting, something she’d been without for a very long time. But Dean...Dean was dangerous. He made her insides feel like jelly, and sometimes when he aimed that beautiful smile at her it made her knees weak. She hadn’t felt like that since…

     If she stayed, she would run the risk of getting even closer to Dean, maybe even getting involved with him. Did she dare take that risk? Savannah was old, and strong willed when it came to her appetite, but what if Dean was her breaking point? 

     She should leave, before she lost control and killed him on accident. 

     It really was for the best. The boys would be safe, and she could disappear again. She’d be alone again, like she should be, where she couldn’t hurt anyone. The idea filled her with despair. She’d only been with them a short while, but she’d grown accustomed to sharing space with the boys, bickering on long drives in the Impala, taking care of each other, Sam’s snoring and sleeping next to Dean…

     She cared for them. How was she supposed to leave them behind? 

     “Savannah?” Sam startled her, making her jump. “We’re ready to head out. You okay?” 

     “I’m fine,” Savannah said quickly, stepping back from the railing. “Let’s go.”

     “Hold on,” Sam stopped her, his brows furrowed as he took in her wounded expression. “Did Dean say something?” 

     “No,” Savannah shook her head, wiping her eye with the palm of her hand. “It’s nothing, Sam. I was just thinking about the last case. It’s still bothering me.” The case that had killed a mother and three children was indeed sad. It’d been hard for all of them.  

     “Yeah, me too,” Sam admitted softly. “Wanna talk about it?”

     “Not really, but...thanks for asking.” 

     “Sure. Do you maybe…?” he held out his arms in offering, and Savannah would give herself a stern talking to later about how quickly she sank into the embrace. Sam wrapped his long arms around her and just...let her cling to him. “I’d say it gets easier, but...it kinda doesn’t.” he said apologetically.

     “It’s okay.” she managed to mumble. Sam was warm and firm, and it was so  _ wonderful _ to just have someone acknowledging her that the hug had the opposite effect and made her eyes sting with even more tears. She couldn’t remember the last hug she’d received. Sam seemed to sense her need for more comfort and held her tighter, tucking her head under his chin. 

     “You’re alright,” he intoned softly. “Dean and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

     That nearly broke her. 

     This gentle man, this beautiful boy, thought she was scared for herself when in reality she was scared for him and his brother. She felt so weighed down with guilt for her lies, and the knowledge that ultimately she’d have to leave them in the dust no matter how much it hurt her to do it. 


	9. Chapter 9

     “Know what? You guys go ahead,” Dean tossed the Impala’s keys to Sam. “Don’t wait up.” 

“Sure,” Sam said tightly, grimacing when Dean clapped him on the shoulder and stalked off toward the bar. “Ready?” he asked Savannah, his eyes apologetic. 

“Beyond.” Savannah grabbed her purse and led Sam out the door without looking back. 

~~~~

“Sam?” Savannah’s voice broke the silence in the room, prompting Sam to surface from the book spread out in front of him. 

“What’s up?” 

“Why is Dean like this?” 

“You mean ‘Does he always sleep with strangers’?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. I’m not trying to judge, I just...don’t understand the appeal.” 

“Most hunters keep to themselves, for safety reasons. The things we hunt...any partners we have are potential targets. But a one night stand, not so much. I know that’s not what you want to hear-”

“But it’s the truth.”

“I think it’s possible, honestly. To have something more than that. But Dean...Dean’s not ready for that. Maybe never will be.”

“What about you?” 

“I lost my girlfriend several years ago. I thought she was the love of my life. Her death is actually what got me back into hunting. I wanted revenge on the demon that killed her. Since then there have been a few special women, but so far nothing permanent. Still waiting for that ‘something more’.” 

“Is that why you never go home with anyone?” 

“I have before, and I probably will again. I just don’t feel the need as often as Dean does,” Sam shrugged, picking up his water bottle to take a drink. “Are you thinking about it?” 

“With a stranger? Definitely not. My ex...he made me do some things that I didn’t want to do.” Savannah confessed. Sam froze, his bottle hovering in mid air. 

“With strangers?” 

“Yes.” Sam plunked the bottle down on the table gently, but Savannah could practically see the rage coming off him in waves. 

“Is that why you don’t drink?” Sam asked softly, his eyes drawn. Savannah nodded. 

“I’ve been on my own since I got away from him. I haven’t had someone to watch my back, like you and Dean have. I had to learn to be on guard all the time.” 

“You’re still worried about him?” 

“Yes. He’s been trying to track me down for years. I barely got out alive.”

“How did you get away?” 

“His mother helped me. God only knows what he did to her when he found out.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Why would I?” Savannah scoffed. “You and Dean have enough to worry about without me piling my crap on top. Besides, with as often as we move around, I’m not that worried.” 

“We’ll still help you, Savannah. You want us to track him down?”

“No!” Savannah shouted, startling Sam. “Please leave it alone, Sam. I just want to keep as much distance between us as possible.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it.” Sam held up his hands in surrender.

“Don’t tell Dean either.” 

“Why not? He should know.” 

“And if I decide to tell him, I will. But until then, keep it between us.” 

“Alright, I promise. Your secret is safe with me,” Sam drew an X over his heart. “Will you try something for me though?”

“What?”

“Next time we go to a bar, try a drink. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“Sam…”

“You don’t have to if you really don’t want to. I just don’t want you to miss out because of your shitty ex. So if you want, try something and I’ll just get a soda or something.” 

“I’ve seen you drink, Sam. You’d probably be fine even if you did drink.” 

“It’s not about me. It’s about you feeling safe.” 

“Oh,” Savannah blinked, surprised by his consideration. “Well...maybe I will try something next time we go out.” 

“Only if you want to,” Sam stressed. “And don’t worry about Dean. He’s in denial and acting like an idiot.” he shook his head as he turned back to his book, skimming the page to find his place.

“What do you mean he’s in denial?” Sam glanced up from his book with his best bitch face. “What?” 

“He’s into you, you just want more commitment than he’s currently willing to offer.” 

“I’m hardly asking for a wedding ring.” 

“But you are asking for more than a couple hours, which is his max. I figured with you traveling with us that would change, but...Dean’s stubborn.” 

“That’s kind of an understatement, Sam,” Savannah laughed. “Maybe I’ll just ignore him for a while.” 

“You could always play his game. I don’t mean go home with strangers, just...go on a date here and there.” 

“You’re actively giving me advice on how to upset your brother?” 

“I think you’d be good for each other. That being said I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.” 

“This isn’t about spite, Sam.” 

“I know, which is why I’m giving you advice.” 

~~~~

After Dean came back the next morning, and he and Savannah danced around each other awkwardly, the trio packed their bags and headed off toward their newest job.

The next two days were filled with driving, interviews and hours of research, sipping on beers and dozing off. They were still trying to figure out what they were dealing with, and decided they needed a break and real food, so they headed to a bar for dinner and drinks. They ate as they talked about the case, and Dean drifted into the crowd to try and pick up a conquest for the night, leaving Sam and Savannah behind to people watch. 

Boredom was getting the best of her and she wanted to go back to the hotel, but she let her eyes drift over the crowded bar aimlessly, trying to keep the internal thoughts of everyone in the room from overwhelming her. Sam, it seemed, was just as bored, although he was keeping himself entertained by watching the pool tables and calculating the angles and force of the shots in his head. He was so smart it honestly scared Savannah sometimes. 

A couple in the next booth over were deep in an argument; the woman upset about some snide comment her boyfriend’s mother had made and the man refusing to stand up to his mother. 

Dean, for all his cool outer gusto, was coaching himself on what to say to get the girl to go back to the hotel with him. The girl was hanging on his every word, infatuation and lust clogging her mind and making Savannah want to vomit. She liked Dean, but the girl was so deeply immature in her thinking that Savannah could slap her and feel no remorse. How old was this girl?

Too young. 

The harried thoughts of two other girls near the dumb girl and Dean caught Savannah’s attention. Both appeared equally young as the girl Dean was courting, and both of them were mentally shouting about how lucky their friend was and thanking God for fake IDs.  

Were all three of them underage? Savannah couldn’t exactly go digging for information, but she’d heard enough to think they were. But how exactly was she supposed to intervene? She couldn’t let Dean get in trouble. 

“Is it me or does that girl look insanely young?” Savannah cringed as she took in the scene at the bar. Sam made a quiet noise of acknowledgement, looked up, and blanched.

“Uh...yeah. What is she, twelve?” he grimaced. “How did she even get in here?” he craned his neck to look for the bouncer at the door.  

“Fake ID probably. God, where are her parents? It’s a school night, for fucks sake.” 

“I’m gonna say something.” 

“Let me,” Savannah stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I’ll just play the girlfriend card and put a stop to everything.” 

“Good luck with that. Dean’s not gonna be happy.” 

“I’d rather he be upset than in jail!” 

“So would I, I’m just giving you a heads up.” Savannah rapped the table with her knuckles and slid out of the booth, making a beeline for Dean. 

“Heeeeey sweetie, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Savannah clasped a hand on Dean’s shoulders, leaning into his side as she spoke. 

“What the hell Savannah?” Dean grumbled. 

“Is this your girlfriend?” Disgust was emanating off the girl, and Dean was fuming with anger. 

“You know what, nothing I say is gonna convince you otherwise so you might as well just go.” Dean said tightly. 

“Ugh, whatever.” the girl fled back to her friends and Dean rounded on Savannah. 

“What the fuck was that? You don’t wanna have fun so no one else can either?” 

“It’s not like that-”

“Then what is it like, Savannah? Huh? I mean seriously-”

“You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t think she looked young-”

“So? You look young! Are you tryin’ to tell me I look old?” 

“I don’t look like I belong in high school, Dean. She’s obviously underage! I did you a favor!” Dean scoffed angrily. 

“A favor? You think that was a favor?!” 

“For fucks sake, Dean, she’s a kid! You want to get arrested?!” 

“How the fuck do you know?! God damn it Savannah! I was this close,” Dean hissed, holding up his thumb and forefinger. “Now I gotta start all over.” 

“Oh well excuse me for caring! I didn’t think you’d want to go to jail for fucking a minor!” Savannah returned to the booth in a huff, drawing a frown from Sam when he saw her stormy expression. 

“Let me guess, he was a dick?” 

“Yep! You can deal with him; I’ve had my fill for the night.” 

“Yeah, he needs cut off. I’ll go get him so we can leave.” Sam lumbered out of the booth with a heavy sigh, making his way to Dean with long strides. The jerk had already moved on to another woman on the opposite side of the bar, where the lights were lower and it was harder to see, but Savannah could still make out Sam’s large form yanking Dean away from the other woman by the neck of his leather jacket. 

“What the fuck Sam?!” she heard Dean bellow as Sam all but dragged him out to the car. Savannah sighed heavily, knowing she was walking into an unpleasant ride back to the hotel and possibly night. She could hear Sam and Dean shouting at each other as she approached the door, but their words didn’t become clear until she stepped outside.

“You’re done, Dean!” Sam was trying to wrestle his older brother into the car as she walked toward them.

“Oh come on, Sam! I need to cut loose a little! She’s just jealous!” 

“That’s not really the word I’d use, Dean.” Savannah crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Get off!” Dean slapped at Sam’s hands, clambering out of the back seat. “Will you tell Sasquatch here what’s really going on so I can go back inside?” 

“No,” Savannah replied stubbornly. “You’ve had enough, and we’re going back to the hotel, end of story.” 

“Look, just take the keys if you wanna leave, but I’m going back inside.”

“No you’re not Dean! Listen to what I’m trying to tell you man; she’s too young.” Sam tried to reason with his brother, rolling his eyes when Dean shook his head. 

“No, you’re being paranoid Sam. And you...I don’t know what the hell is up with yo-” Savannah grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and slammed his back against the car, probably with more force than a mortal woman her size should rightfully have. 

“Listen you little shit, we just did you a favor. I talked to the bartender about her, and guess what, he knows her. She’s FIFTEEN,” Savannah hissed, lying through her teeth. She didn’t have to confer with the bartender, but the details would solidify the lie. “So do you wanna keep harping about me being jealous of a fucking teenager or do you maybe want to thank us for preventing you from getting a statutory rape charge?” 

“Alright, alright,” Dean held up his hands in supplication. “Shit, Savannah, what are you, Wonder Woman? That actually kinda hurt.” 

“Serves you right for being a fucking idiot! Get in the damn car. Sam, you’re driving.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Sam grabbed the keys from Dean and ushered him into the back while Savannah climbed in the passenger side. 

The drive back to the hotel was silent, despite Sam’s silent attempts to get Savannah to talk to Dean. She’d rolled her eyes after the third attempt and turned to stare out the window. 

At the hotel, Savannah was quick to gather her things, but her escape was thwarted by Dean. 

“Wait, where are you going?” he actually seemed upset that she was leaving. 

“I’m getting my own room, Dean. I don’t feel comfortable staying here tonight.” 

“Is this because of me?” Dean asked. “Look, don’t leave, okay? I’ll go. It’s the least I can do to make up for how I acted.” 

“No, it’s-”

“Don’t say it’s fine, because it’s not. I was way outta line, and I took it out on you, and you didn’t deserve that.”

“No, I didn’t, but I overreacted too. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

“Eh, I shouldn’t have made you jealous.” Dean joked, recognizing his mistake when Savannah bristled. 

“Dean-”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t joke about that.” 

“No you shouldn’t.” Savannah murmured, turning away from him and Dean instantly realized that she actually  _ was _ jealous and hurting, and it was entirely his fault. 

“I’m sorry. For how I acted and the way it made you feel. It was stupid,” he blurted anxiously. He didn’t want her to leave. “Are we okay?” 

“Yeah, Dean, we’re okay.” Savannah said softly after a moment’s consideration. 

“Awesome. Won’t happen again. Please don’t leave?” 

“Okay.” Savannah relented, dropping her bag by the bed and Dean gave a sigh of relief. The tense feeling in his stomach dissipated as she started getting her night stuff out of the bag. Dean realized, as he watched her move around the room, that he’d developed a strong attachment to the blonde woman, and he really didn’t want her to leave.

“Okay,” Dean relaxed, his shoulders dropping as he exhaled. “Um...I’m gonna shower.” He mumbled, kicking at the carpet with his boot.

“Okay.” Savannah waited until the bathroom door closed behind him to join Sam at the table. 

“You okay?” Sam asked, his brown eyes shiny with mirth. 

“Shut up,” Savannah hissed, her cheeks flaming as he chuckled. “I think I’m gonna take your advice.” 

“Good,” Sam said seriously. “He deserves it after tonight.” 


	10. Chapter 10

     It didn’t take long for Savannah to put her plan into action. They were in between cases, holed up in the beautiful, lush wild of West Virginia. Dean and Savannah were on a supply run, having left Sam behind to catch up on some reading. They were in the checkout line when Dean suddenly cursed and disappeared, muttering something about forgetting beer. The checkout employee gave Savannah a tight-lipped awkward smile as she finished putting things on the belt by herself. 

“He do that often?” he asked sympathetically, reaching for the first items on the belt to start ringing them up. 

“What? Stalk off in a huff?” Savannah answered distractedly, trying to mentally calculate how much they’d spent. “A lot, honestly.”

“Not that it’s my business, but that’s not exactly healthy.” 

“I agree, but who am I to tell the man how to deal with his feelings? I’m not his mother.” Savannah replied, her eyes glued to their total on the monitor.

“Aren’t you his girlfriend?” the clerk asked hesitantly, looking up from the bag he was packing with a concerned look. 

“Girlfriend?” Savannah blanched, laughing in surprise. “No, no, we’re not dating. Just friends.” 

“If you say so,” the clerk shrugged. “Sorry, that sounded rude. I just meant...the way you both watch the other makes it seem like you’re...more than that.” 

“Why Curtis, have you been spying on us?” Savannah asked in a disapproving tone. The clerk paled, laughing nervously.

“No ma’am, it’s just...it’s a small store and...one of you is always watching the others back. Like you’re worried someone’s tryin’ to sneak up on you or something.” 

“It’s a nervous habit, nothing more,” Savannah soothed the anxious man. He was nervous, worried about Dean putting his fist through his face, but he also found Savannah attractive. Savannah wasn’t feeling particularly vindictive at the moment, but she wasn’t one to waste an opportunity either. The boy was cute. Ruddy copper curls and the freckles splashed across his cheeks were in perfect contrast to his pale skin. “I get the feeling you’re relieved we’re not a thing.” An attractive blush graced Curtis’ cheeks, and he laughed nervously. 

“Maybe a little. You’re uh...really pretty.” He blushed deeper and Savannah smiled, feeling the rush of energy from him. It was a delicious snack after such a long stretch without food. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Curtis smiled, showing off his pearly whites. “So are you two new in town or…?”

“We’re just passing through, but we’ll be here for a few days. Why do you ask?” Savannah asked. She knew damn well why the boy was interested, but she was enjoying the game. 

“Well...could I maybe take you to dinner before you leave town? I know all the best local places.” Savannah grinned widely, loving the new rush of energy from him.

“I’d like that.” She beamed, jumping in surprise when Dean set a pair of six packs on the belt loudly. Curtis went red at Dean’s heavy glare, quickly scanning the beer and giving them the total. Dean stepped behind Savannah and up to the card machine, casting suspicious looks at both of them as he paid. 

“Ready?” he asked, grabbing the six packs off the belt. 

“Sure,” Savannah grabbed their bags, hurrying after him to the Impala. “Shit, I think I forgot a bag. Gimme a minute.” She darted back into the store, making a beeline to Curtis’ lane. He was helping another customer, but he brightened when he saw her. 

“Hey, pretty lady. You never did tell me your name. Or your number,” He laughed. “And you forgot your bag.” He held it out to her. 

“Savannah. 765-299-2042. And no I didn’t,” Savannah tugged him down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Call me.” She plucked her ‘forgotten’ bag from his hand and ran back out of the store. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked when she climbed into the car. 

“What? I forgot the bag!” 

“I meant the grade school flirting I walked in on at the register.” Savannah rolled her eyes at Dean’s tone. Of course now he takes notice of her.

“If you must know, Curtis asked me on a date.” 

“‘Curtis’, huh?” Dean asked darkly. 

“Yes, Dean, that’s his name.” 

“You’re not actually going, are you?” 

“I’d planned on it,” Savannah hissed. “What do you care, Dean?” she challenged, daring him to say something. Anything. 

“Fine, princess. Do whatever you want.” He growled in response, clenching his jaw angrily. Savannah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out the window. 

Sam picked up on the tension between them when they returned, but wisely said nothing. It wasn’t until after they ate dinner, and Dean went to shower, that he asked her what happened. Sam seemed surprised when Savannah told him about Curtis and his dinner invitation, but he seemed glad she was putting her plan in motion. He was getting tired of Dean being an idiot. 

~~~~

     Dean groaned when he caught sight of the view sprawled on the bed. He and Sam were hard at work, trying to find a case while Savannah slept. The room was stifling, thanks to the muggy July weather and the rooms less-than-stellar air conditioner. The brothers were barefoot and shirtless, while Savannah (at least from what Dean could tell) wore nary a scrap of clothing under the sheet.

     Sam’s foot connecting with his leg pulled him from his stupor. He turned to see Sam glaring at him.

     “Dean. Focus.”

     “But-” Sam slapped a rolled-up newspaper on Dean’s sweaty forehead.

     “Focus.” The younger brother hissed. Dean groaned and did his best to focus on the open book in front of him, only to be distracted by Savannah yawning. He looked over to see her shifting, the sheet covering her breast precariously. She stretched and turned on her side facing them, the sheet slipping beneath her now outstretched leg. God help him, the woman had legs for miles. His fingers itched to trace those smooth curves, follow the lines of her calves up to those gorgeous thighs and-

     Sam kicked him again, harder this time.

     “Don’t make me hit you with the newspaper again,” He warned. Dean was about to protest when Savannah’s head popped up. “Morning.”

     “Hey,” Savannah groaned, brushing the hair from her face. Christ, her voice was deep and throaty from sleep, and it was doing things to his dick. “Whattimeisit?” she slurred.

     “Almost noon,” Sam replied.

     “Shit. Why’d you let me sleep so late?” Savannah asked as she sat up. One leg stretched out in front of her, and the sheet slipped down, letting her opposite leg peek out at the knee.

     “Figured you could use the extra sleep after last night,” Sam replied, ignoring the stormy expression on Dean’s face. “You hungry?”

     “Starving,” Savannah replied, tucking the top of the sheet under her arms. “I need a shower first though. I feel gross.”

     “Take your time.” Sam turned back to the laptop, giving Savannah a semblance of privacy to get up. With another yawn, Savannah rolled onto her stomach to rummage through her duffel for her tablet. The boys had quickly learned that Savannah harbored a love for Broadway musicals, and listened to her devoted station on Pandora whenever possible. 

     Hungry or not, Dean hoped Savannah didn’t move any time soon. He had a perfect view of her generous breasts, smooshed as they were as she laid on the bed. The sheet was wrapped around her curvy frame, hiding all the parts he wanted to see from view. He could make out the roundness of her pert little ass, flexing as she crossed her raised legs at the ankles in the air behind her.

     He should stop looking before she caught him. He shouldn’t be invading her privacy like this.      

     He forced his eyes back to the book in front of him, determined to give her privacy to get up and moving. He saw her moving out of the corner of his eye, and bit his lip, hard, as he glared at the page. He wouldn’t look, he wouldn’t look, he WOULD NOT-  

     “Fuck!” Savannah swore loudly, and both brothers looked up in alarm to see that she’d gotten tangled in the sheet and tripped, leaving her sprawled on the floor and naked. “YOU ASSHOLES, DON’T LOOK AT ME!” she screeched.

Sam turned back so fast Dean thought he’d gotten whiplash, his face bright red as he apologized loudly. Dean, however, was too stunned to do anything. 

     “What the fuck Dean?!” Savannah shouted when she’d righted herself, the sheet wrapped around her body tightly and color high in her cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” Dean said frantically as she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door. “You alright?” he called after her.      

     “I’m fine, just completely mortified.” He heard her mumble, the shower starting soon after. 

The brothers were still hard at work when she came out, freshly showered and in fresh clothes. 

     “You're sure you'll be okay without me for the evening?” Savannah started to brush out her long hair, the ends starting to curl in the humid room.

     “Positive,” Sam nodded. “There's nothing happening, so we'll probably just hang out here. Go have fun.”

     “Okay, if you're sure.”

“You’re actually going out with that kid?” Dean balked.

“Yes, Dean, I said I’d go.” She grabbed her makeup bag and returned to the bathroom with a huff. Sam turned a smug look on Dean, grinning when the older brother scowled.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Dean asked crossly. 

“You’re jealous.” Sam stated matter-of-factly, chuckling when Dean’s face darkened. “You could always-”

“You could always shut up,” Dean snapped, jumping up from his chair and grabbing his shirt and shoes. “I’m goin’ for a drive.” He slammed the door behind him, not waiting for an acknowledgement from Sam.

~~~~

     “How was your date?” Dean asked when she entered, a slight touch of bitterness coloring his voice. Savannah had just come back from dinner with Curtis. Sam was exactly as she'd left him: in front of his laptop looking for a case, and Dean in front of the TV nursing a beer. Dean's hair was wet, the towel he'd used flung carelessly to the floor as usual. 

     “You look different,” Sam added, looking up from behind the laptop  to give her a smile. “Happier.” She looked...healthier? Her eyes seemed brighter, the color in her cheeks was more pronounced. 

     “It was a good date,” Savannah shrugged. The date actually had been really nice. The food was delicious. Curtis was sweet, and an excellent kisser, but she'd also enjoyed the simplicity of just sitting and talking to a human being. Not to mention he’d given her lots of energy to consume. “We had dinner, we talked, and then we parted ways.” 

     “So it was lame,” Dean chuckled. “You'd probably have a better time if you went to a bar instead.”

     “Bars aren't really my cup of tea. I don't mind going with you guys but for a date? I feel like it'd give the wrong impression.”

     “Meaning?” Dean challenged. Sam looked up from his research at the angry tone in his brothers voice.

     “Surely you've noticed that I don't really drink. At least not like you two,” Savannah explained. “I like having the clarity to make sound decisions. I can't just get shit faced and fuck the nearest stranger.” She hadn’t meant to sound so judgemental, but it was out in the open now. 

     “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean, predictably, rose to the bait. 

     “I'm just saying it's not for me, Dean. You're a grown man, you're free to do whatever or whomever you so choose. But don't mock me for not enjoying the same things!” 

     “Oh so it's okay for you to try and make me feel bad but I can't do it to you? I like what I like, Savannah. It's just how things are in the life. You're not gonna make me feel guilty for it.”

     “And you're not going to make me feel guilty for not liking the same things as you!”

     “I'm not trying to!” Dean shouted.

     “Okay then!” 

     “Okay?” Dean scoffed. “Really? Okay? You sure don't sound okay sweetheart.”

     “I don't mean 'okay’ as in ‘it's fine’, I mean 'okay’ as in ‘I don't want to talk about it anymore’!” 

     “Fine!” 

     “Fine!” Savannah stormed past him to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She moved to the sink to undo her hair, only to see Dean's dirty socks in the sink. “Damn it Dean!” 

     “What?!” She heard him squawk from the other room.

     “Do you really have to leave your dirty socks in the sink? It's fucking gross!”

     “Oh I'm so sorry princess! Let me come and fix that for you!” He barrelled into the bathroom and plucked his socks from the sink, laying them to the side exaggeratedly. “Will that suffice, Your Worship?”

     “Oh my God, could you be a bigger dick?” 

     “Gee, I don't know! Could you have a bigger stick up your ass? They're socks!” 

     “I didn't ask you to move them!” 

     “Well ya coulda fooled me, Your Majesty. What else can I do for you while I'm here?” 

     “Just get the fuck out Dean! Jesus Christ you're an asshole.” 

     “With pleasure. Maybe while I'm gone I'll shove a stick up my ass to make myself more palatable for her Highness!” 

     “Fuck you!”

     “Can't; I'm not boring enough for ya!” Dean snarled, slamming the bathroom door as he stalked out. Savannah stood inside the bathroom in shock. She and Dean had never argued before. Where the fuck did he get off acting like that?! She shoved the shower curtain aside aggressively and turned on the water before pulling her shirt over her head. The material bunched around her shoulders and she yanked it free with a growl, throwing it behind her angrily. Over the water she heard the room door slam and rolled her eyes. She knew Dean would storm out. Probably headed to a bar. She hissed as she stepped under the steaming spray.

     What did she care if Dean wanted to get blackout drunk and fuck strange women? It was better for him to do that rather than for the two of them to keep fanning this stupid flame between them. At least... strategically. Honestly, it really hurt that Dean chose to pursue other women. Savannah wanted him all to herself. 

     Obviously that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't let it happen, no matter how much it hurt. Sam had to be concerned; lying in wait to ask her what the hell that was. She didn't have an answer for him. She hadn't meant to persecute Dean for his sexual practices, but he was being a complete jerk about her date! Why would he even care about her dating preferences?

     Was he...no, that's preposterous! No way was Dean Winchester jealous! Or was he?

~~~~

     As expected, Sam was waiting for her when she left the bathroom. 

     “Hey. You okay?” He asked casually, as if she and his brother hadn't just gotten into a screaming match an hour ago.

     “Fine I guess. Not really sure what that was about, to be honest. Why would he care if I went on a date?”

     “He's jealous. Feels like he's not good enough,” Sam looked over at her, eyebrows raised as if to say 'come on, you know’. “But it's Dean, so he's being a dick instead of talking to you about it.”

     “I have a hard time believing any of that.” 

     “Believe what you want. That's between you and Dean,” Sam replied. “I'm gonna go get him before he destroys what's left of his liver.”

~~~~

     “Hey,” Sam greeted her when he walked in an hour later. “I wanted to get in here first and apologize-” he was drowned out by Dean’s obnoxious drunken singing. Sam sighed heavily as Dean pushed past him into the room and Savannah visibly grew angrier. “For that.” 

Savannah yelped when Dean picked her up and tried to make her dance with him.

“Dean, put me down!” she protested, shoving at him to get free. “Ow, Dean, you’re hurting me!” 

“Sorry,” Dean slurred as he set her back on her feet. “You need to loosen up, kid.” he booped her nose with his finger, giggling drunkenly when she growled at him. 

“And you need to take a shower. You smell like cheap booze,” Savannah gave him a push toward the bathroom. 

“Yes ma’am,” Dean slurred as he took the hint and stepped into the bathroom. He fumbled for the door handle, managing to the grab it on the third try and closed the door. He reappeared a second later, his eyes landing on Savannah as he leaned out the door. “Don’t go anywhere, k? Wanna talk to you.” 

“Okay, Dean,” Savannah replied, giving him a tight smile before he ducked back into the bathroom. The second the shower started, she started gathering her purse and a change of clothes from her duffel. “I’m getting my own room tonight.” 

“You just said-” Sam sighed in disappointment. “What am I supposed to tell him?” 

“I don’t know, Sam. Tell him…” tell him whatever you want. I can’t be here right now.” 

“You heard him, Savannah. He wants to talk to you.” 

“And I’m happy to talk to him when he’s sober, but you and I both know that won’t happen. Have a good night, Sam.” Sam’s protest died on his lips as she left without a backwards glance. 

He was still trying to figure out what to say to Dean when the man in question stepped out of the bathroom, singing off-key under his breath. 

“Hey.” Dean said slowly, looking around the room for Savannah. 

“Come on, dude, let’s get you to bed.” Sam jumped to his feet, herding Dean toward his bed. 

“Don’wanna.” Dean said stubbornly, despite letting Sam cover him up when he laid down. “Where’d she go?” he mumbled into his pillow. 

“She went to get you a bucket to carry that tune in,” Sam lied smoothly. Dean actually looked sad that she was gone. He was going to kill Savannah. “Get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Wake me up when she gets back.” Dean pleaded urgently. 

“You got it.” Dean was still obviously upset by Savannah’s absence, but snores came from his bed less than ten minutes later. 

Sam gave a heavy sigh, opening his phone to send an angry text to Savannah. He decided against it, figuring it wouldn’t do much good. They were all tired and needed rest, and picking a fight now would do more harm than good. Sam settled into his own bed with a heavy sigh, letting exhaustion overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This fic has been sitting on the back burner for a while because *something* about it was bothering me, and I think I've finally got it sorted. Instead of a single fic, I'm turning this into a two-part series. I'll be posting updates and new chapters soon!


End file.
